Since voting booths are used at certain time spaced intervals, it is important that they be as compact as possible to minimize storage requirements. Also, when it becomes necessary to remove such booths from storage, it is desireable that they be easily erectable for normal use by unskilled labor and without the need for special tools.
Heretofore, various forms of portable voting booths have been devised which utilize a transportable container such as a suitcase or box having a lid within which components for a single booth are retained. When erected for use, the suitcase provided a single voting booth with the necessary privacy shield, working area and support legs. One example of prior art portable voting booths is shown in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,731 which discloses a single booth assembly that incorporates a case within which collapsible legs suitcase like carrying case within which collapsible legs and shield members are stored. Generally, the aforesaid carrying case was made of a light metal such as aluminum. Other examples of prior art voting booths are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,766, 3,389,947, 3,620,587, and 3,806,219.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a portable voting booth that is even lighter, more compact and therefore consumes less storage space than portable voting booths heretofore devised.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a portable voting booth structure comprised of a pair of base components that fit together when stored to form a relatively compact suitcase-like package containing the necessary secondary booth components and which can be erected to form a pair of voting booths.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pair of voting booths which in knockdown form can form a single package that is light, easy to hand carry and also capable of being stacked compactly in nested order for storage in a relatively small amount of space.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved voting booth that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.